Slayer with The Soul Pt 2
by mcfatality29
Summary: Curtis is now evil. Will the charmed ones be able to turn him good or will they have to vanquish him.


Charmed  
"The Slayer With a Soul" Pt. 2  
  
Setting: Abandoned Warehouse  
  
Curtis: Now it is time to kill the witches.  
  
Seth: We can't if we are to raise our fallen race.  
  
Curtis: You're right we need a witch to perform the spell. We may even need the power of three for this spell.  
  
Seth: How do we get The Charmed Ones to perform this spell?  
  
Curtis: We can't worry about that now. We must get the items to bring back our race.  
  
Seth: We need to find the orb of light, and the book of death.  
  
Curtis: We also need the heart's amulet and ring. Are those items here on earth?  
  
Craig: Yes they are.  
  
Curtis: Good. We start soon as possible.  
  
(beginning credits roll)  
  
Setting: Manor  
  
Piper and Phoebe are still comforting Page.  
  
Paige: I can't believe Curtis is evil. It's like he's someone else.  
  
Piper: Curtis is not the same man that you feel for.  
  
Phoebe: How are we supposed to get him back? Our powers have no affect on him while he's wearing the ring.  
  
Piper: This is one fight that we may not win.  
  
Leo orbs in.  
  
Leo: We got some bad news. I found out what Curtis came to this planet for.  
  
Piper: I'm afraid to ask, but what?  
  
Leo: He had orders to kill the human race and take the planet for his own, and to kill The Charmed Ones.  
  
Phoebe: Great.  
  
Leo: Not only that, he's is going to complete is mission especially now that his race of slayers have been killed. But he needs certain objects and a witch to perform the ritual.  
  
Paige: Which means that he may come looking for one of us.  
  
Leo: Exactly.  
  
Setting: Manor(attic)  
  
Piper: They're the things that they need to raise their fallen race.  
  
Phoebe: Orb of light, heart's ring and amulet, and the book of death. Also they need a witch to recite the spell in the book.  
  
Paige: He's going get me to say the spell.  
  
Curtis appears.  
  
Curtis: Hello.  
  
Phoebe: What the hell are you doing here?  
  
Curtis: Wondering why I should keep you three alive. I need all three of you to recite the spell in the book of death.  
  
Piper: Why would we want to help you?  
  
Curtis: Because if you don't every human in this planet will die.  
  
Phoebe: You're going to kill them anyway.  
  
Curtis: You're right. But maybe I'll start one at a time and I'll start with Cole.  
  
Phoebe: No.  
  
Curtis: Yes.  
  
Phoebe charges at Curtis and tries to hit Curtis with a barrage of attacks, but Curtis dodges the attacks with ease. Curtis hits Phoebe with a punch to the chest. Phoebe goes flying across the room. Piper charges at Curtis, but Curtis hits Piper with a blast to the chest. Piper goes flying across the room. Curtis appears next to Leo and hits Leo with a punch to the head. Leo goes flying to the floor. Curtis appears next to Phoebe. Curtis places his palm at Phoebe.  
  
Curtis: Paige, you will come with me or I will kill your sister.  
  
Piper: You need all three of us. He won't do it.  
  
Curtis: You don't think so.  
  
Curtis blasts the floor next to Phoebe's head. Seth appears.  
  
Seth: Curtis what are you doing?  
  
Curtis: Getting our witch.  
  
Seth: No, you're trying to kill our witch.  
  
Curtis: They deserve to die all of them.  
  
Seth: Someone's coming.  
  
Cole enters the room. Seth disappears.  
  
Phoebe: Cole get out of here.  
  
Seth appears behind Cole and grabs him.  
  
Curtis: Looks like I don't have to kill you now.  
  
Seth: Do as we say or he dies.  
  
Seth disappears with Cole. Curtis walks over to Paige.  
  
Curtis: You are beautiful. Too bad I have to kill you soon.  
  
Curtis disappears. Paige falls to the floor and starts crying. Piper and Phoebe go to comfort Paige.  
  
Setting: Bookstore  
  
The bookstore worker is closing up the store. Curtis and Seth appear.  
  
Worker: Where did you come from?  
  
Curtis hits the worker with a beam to the chest and he dies.  
  
Curtis: Get the book.  
  
Seth: Right  
  
Seth starts looking for the book. Curtis starts looking around as well and sees a book about killing souls in living beings.  
  
Seth: I found it.  
  
Curtis: Look what I found.  
  
Seth: Planning to kill someone's soul.  
  
Curtis: Possibly.  
  
Seth: Let's go.  
  
Curtis and Seth disappear.  
  
Setting: Manor  
  
Paige is watching the news.  
  
Reporter: And in other news a local bookstore worker was murdered and two books were taken. One of the books that were taken was the book of death.  
  
Paige: Piper, Phoebe.  
  
Piper and Phoebe enter the room.  
  
Piper: Paige what's wrong?  
  
Paige: Curtis has the book of death.  
  
Phoebe: That means we have to guess what he's going after next.  
  
Paige: He'll go after the orb of light next.  
  
Piper: How do you know?  
  
Paige: Just a feeling.  
  
Setting: Abandoned Warehouse  
  
Seth: What object do we go for next?  
  
Curtis: The orb of light.  
  
Craig: Ordering to what I have read about the spell we need only one witch.  
  
Curtis: I know who to get for the spell. Listen you and Seth get the amulet and the ring. I'll get the orb. The Charmed Ones should be there.  
  
Craig: Be careful Curtis.  
  
Curtis: I always am.  
  
Curtis disappears.  
  
Setting: Museum  
  
Paige, Piper and Phoebe orb into the museum.  
  
Piper: So where's Curtis?  
  
Curtis appears far behind them. Curtis fires two energy blasts and they hit Phoebe and Piper. Phoebe and Piper hit the floor unconscious. Paige turns around.  
  
Curtis: Paige. You look great.  
  
Paige: Stay away from me.  
  
Curtis: What? Afraid of the new me. You know change isn't always that bad.  
  
Paige: How can you look like Curtis, but be so heartless.  
  
Curtis: Not heartless, but soulless. Now get out of my way or you're dead.  
  
Paige: You are not getting the orb.  
  
Curtis fires an energy blast at Paige, but Paige orbs out. The blast hits a wall. Paige orbs behind Curtis and orbs a dagger into her head. Paige tries to stab Curtis in the back, but Curtis disappears. Curtis appears in the front of Paige and grabs the dagger. Curtis stabs Paige in the mid-section. Paige screams in pain. Paige falls to the ground. Curtis grabs the orb and disappears. Phoebe and Piper regain consciousness and sees Paige wounded on the floor.  
  
Phoebe: Oh my god. Paige.  
  
Piper: No. Leo.  
  
Leo orbs in. Leo heals Paige, but the wound does not disappear. Leo: I can't heal her. But she's still alive.  
  
Piper: Please try harder.  
  
Leo tries to heal Paige again and the wound disappears. Paige wakes up.  
  
Piper: Thank god.  
  
Phoebe: Paige you okay sweetheart?  
  
Paige: Yeah I'm fine. Where Curtis?  
  
Piper: Looks like he's got the orb.  
  
Paige: Damn.  
  
Setting: Another Museum  
  
Seth and Craig appear in the museum.  
  
Seth: There's the amulet and the ring.  
  
Craig blasts a beam the case and opens the glass case. Craig grabs the heart's ring.  
  
Craig: I got the ring.  
  
Seth fires a beam at the glass and it opens. Seth grabs the amulet.  
  
Seth: I got the amulet.  
  
Curtis appears.  
  
Curtis: Did you get what we came for?  
  
Seth: We got it.  
  
Curtis: Good. Let's go before we have any more interruptions.  
  
Paige and others orb in.  
  
Curtis: Great. You two go take this.  
  
Curtis gives Seth the orb. Craig and Seth disappear.  
  
Curtis: You know why are you three trying to stop me from getting back my people?  
  
Piper: You are going to kill all the humans.  
  
Curtis: Just a small price to pay for the next level of evolution. We are strong these humans are weak. It's time to kill them.  
  
Paige: No. We will stop you.  
  
Curtis: You can try.  
  
Phoebe: No, we will stop you.  
  
Curtis: Let's see it then. How about a fight just you and me, no powers.  
  
Piper: I don't think so.  
  
Phoebe: You're on.  
  
Curtis: Good.  
  
Paige: You can't.  
  
Phoebe: I can beat him.  
  
Curtis: Let's go.  
  
Phoebe and Curtis get ready to fight.  
  
Fight Scene - Phoebe vs. Curtis  
  
Phoebe tries to hit Curtis with a punch to the chest, but Curtis blocks the punch. Phoebe tries to hit Curtis with a punch to the head, but Curtis blocks the punch. Phoebe tries to hit Curtis with a punch to the head, but Curtis dodges the punch. Curtis hits Phoebe with a kick to the mid-section. Phoebe goes flying across the room. Phoebe gets back up to her feet. Phoebe hits Curtis with a roundhouse kick to the head. Curtis staggers back a few steps. Phoebe leaps in the air and hits Curtis with a spinning roundhouse kick. Curtis goes flying to the ground. Curtis leaps back up to his feet. Phoebe tries to hit Curtis with a punch to the mid-section, but Curtis dodges the punch. Curtis hits Phoebe with double punch to the chest. Phoebe goes flying to the ground. Phoebe gets back up to his feet. Curtis hits Phoebe with a sidekick to the chest. Phoebe goes flying across the room. Curtis picks Phoebe up to her feet and tosses Phoebe across the room again. Phoebe is slow to get up. Phoebe gets up to her feet and kicks a case with a dagger in it. Curtis tries to hit Phoebe with a kick, but Phoebe dodges the kick and stabs Curtis in the chest. Curtis staggers back in pain. Curtis pulls out the knife from his chest. The stab wound heals.  
  
Curtis: I don't think so.  
  
Curtis flies the dagger at Phoebe and the knife stabs Phoebe in the arm. Phoebe grabs the knife in pain.  
  
Curtis: This is no longer fun. Bye.  
  
Curtis disappears. Phoebe pulls the dagger out of her arm.  
  
Piper: Leo.  
  
Leo orbs in.  
  
Leo: Yeah.  
  
Piper: Phoebe.  
  
Leo heals Phoebe's wound. The police show up at the museum.  
  
Paige: I think it's time for us to leave.  
  
Leo: Good idea.  
  
They orb out of the museum.  
  
Setting: Manor  
  
The charmed ones and Leo orb in.  
  
Piper: So now they have Cole, which means that we have to do what they say.  
  
Paige: I am so sorry.  
  
Phoebe: It's not your fault.  
  
Leo: Paige, we need you to be strong.  
  
Page: What?  
  
Leo: We may have to kill Curtis if we cannot get his soul back into him.  
  
Paige: I don't know if I can.  
  
Piper: It's all right.  
  
Piper hugs Paige to comfort her.  
  
Curtis appears outside of the manner looking in a window. Curtis: That's right Paige soon you will be evil.  
  
Curtis disappears.  
  
Setting: Manor  
  
Leo: You need to be careful. Curtis could come at anytime to take one of you.  
  
Paige: Most likely he'll choose to take me.  
  
Suddenly Paige hits the floor in pain.  
  
Piper: Paige.  
  
Paige: It burns. It burns.  
  
Phoebe: Leo what is going on with her?  
  
Leo: Her soul.  
  
Piper: What?  
  
Leo: Her soul is dying.  
  
Piper: Her soul is dying? How?  
  
Leo: I don't know.  
  
Setting: Abandoned Warehouse  
  
Curtis appears.  
  
Seth: We are ready to proceed.  
  
Curtis: Now we worry about getting the witch, but I have taken care of that already.  
  
Craig: How?  
  
Curtis: The dagger I used to stab Paige had a spell on it to kill one's soul. Her soul is dying and soon she will be evil.  
  
Cole appears.  
  
Cole: The time has come for all of the humans in this world to die.  
  
Curtis: They will as soon as we get what we want. Cole: I assure you that you will.  
  
Curtis: It has already started.  
  
Cole: What?  
  
Curtis: Paige soul is dying.  
  
Cole: It is?  
  
Curtis: Yes and when it does she will be evil, and she will perform the ritual.  
  
Cole: Perfect.  
  
Curtis: I want to have a little fun with the witches first.  
  
Seth: Don't do anything stupid.  
  
Curtis: Don't talk down to me if you want to live.  
  
Seth: Sorry.  
  
Curtis disappears.  
  
Cole: That leader of yours will get killed if he's not careful.  
  
Seth: Curtis is strong. He'll be okay.  
  
Setting: Manor(Paige's Room)  
  
Paige is sleeping in her room. Curtis appears. Curtis walks over to Paige and starts stroking her hair.  
  
Curtis: You are so beautiful. In a little while you will be evil just like me.  
  
Curtis sits in Paige's chair and watches her sleep. Paige starts having a dream about Curtis when he had his soul.  
  
(dream starts)  
  
Curtis: Paige.  
  
Paige: Curtis.  
  
Curtis: I have my soul back again. Thank you.  
  
Paige: Your welcome.  
  
Paige and Curtis start kissing when Curtis has an evil look on his face. Curtis hits Paige with a blast to the head and Paige wakes up.  
  
(dream ends)  
  
Paige looks at her chair and feels that Curtis was in her room.  
  
Setting: Living Room  
  
Paige enters the living room.  
  
Piper: What's the matter honey?  
  
Paige: I think Curtis was in my room last night.  
  
Phoebe: What?  
  
Paige: He's watching over me for some reason.  
  
Suddenly a demon appears in the room. The demon fires energy balls Paige, Piper, and Phoebe. Paige dives to avoid the energy balls. Phoebe hits the demon with a kick to the chest. The demon goes flying back to the wall. Curtis appears. The demon gets back up to his feet.  
  
Curtis: Hey.  
  
Demon: What?  
  
Curtis hits the demon with a blast to the head. The demon explodes and dies.  
  
Paige: Curtis.  
  
Curtis: Don't count on me being good. I may need you three for my ritual and I need you alive.  
  
Piper: Well come on then. Let's see what you got.  
  
Curtis: Now just yet witches. But soon. Bye.  
  
Curtis disappears.  
  
Piper: I'm really starting to hate this guy.  
  
Paige: Thanks Piper. Paige storms out of the room.  
  
Piper: Wait. Paige. I'm sorry.  
  
Phoebe: That was kind of harsh.  
  
Piper: I know.  
  
Setting: Abandoned Warehouse  
  
Cole: He killed one of my demons. I don't allow that.  
  
Curtis appears.  
  
Cole: Why did you kill one of my demons?  
  
Curtis: He was going to kill one of my witches. I couldn't let that happen.  
  
Cole: Do not betray or I will kill you.  
  
Curtis: I don't think so.  
  
Cole: What did you say?  
  
Curtis: I said I don't think so.  
  
Cole fires an energy ball and Curtis, but Curtis catches the energy ball and squashes it.  
  
Cole: What the hell?  
  
Curtis: You have no idea what is going on.  
  
Seth: When will the witch become evil?  
  
Curtis: Soon.  
  
Setting: Manor  
  
Paige starts feeling the pain she felt before.  
  
Paige: Piper!!! It hurts again.  
  
Piper and Phoebe come running into the room.  
  
Phoebe: What is going on with her?  
  
Piper: I don't know. But what ever it is I don't think it's good.  
  
Leo orbs in.  
  
Leo: I have some bad news. Paige's soul is dying and soon it will be gone.  
  
Piper: What happens to her when her soul dies?  
  
Leo: She becomes evil.  
  
Phoebe: Great then she performs the ritual for Curtis.  
  
Leo: That his plan.  
  
Piper: We better find a way to reverse this.  
  
Leo: We don't know how this happened.  
  
Phoebe: I'm guessing someone used a spell on her.  
  
Piper: Yeah, and that someone is Curtis.  
  
Paige: Guys help me. It's burning.  
  
Paige goes unconscious.  
  
Piper: Paige. Paige.  
  
Leo: She's still alive, but her soul is fading fast.  
  
Phoebe: We better get her up to bed while we find some way to reverse this spell.  
  
Piper: We need to find out what spell was used first.  
  
Phoebe: The hard part.  
  
Setting: Attic  
  
Piper is looking through the book of shadows to find out what spell was used on Paige.  
  
Piper: I can't find anything of soul stealing spells.  
  
Phoebe: Wait. I was thinking about the bookstore where Curtis took the book of death. Didn't the news say that two books were taken?  
  
Piper: Right. Which means that Curtis may have used a spell from this other book. Phoebe: We better get down to that store and check the other book was taken.  
  
Piper: Right.  
  
Setting: Outside the Bookstore  
  
Phoebe and Piper arrive at the bookstore. They both enter the bookstore. There is another worker at the counter.  
  
Piper: Hi. I was wondering if you had any books on soul stealing.  
  
Worker: We had one, but it was taken along with the book of death.  
  
Piper: Could you tell us the name of the book.  
  
The worker tells Piper and Phoebe about the book and the spell that would be used.  
  
Phoebe: Thank you very much.  
  
Piper and Phoebe exit the store.  
  
Piper: So the spell that Curtis used had to be placed on a weapon.  
  
Phoebe: And we found Paige stabbed in the museum.  
  
Piper: Right.  
  
Curtis appears.  
  
Curtis: So you two have figured out my plan.  
  
Piper: Curtis. What the hell do you want with Paige?  
  
Curtis: Because she will be mine. That way I kill the power of three as well.  
  
Phoebe: You will pay for this Curtis.  
  
Curtis: How you can't kill me or your sister will get angry.  
  
Piper: Believe me I want nothing more than to kill you.  
  
Curtis: I guess I have to say the same thing about you.  
  
Phoebe: I got him.  
  
Piper: Wait. Phoebe charges at Curtis and tries to hit Curtis with a punch to the head. Curtis dodges the punch by moving his head. Curtis hits Phoebe with a punch to the chest. Phoebe goes flying in the air and hits the ground. A man from behind grabs Curtis, but Curtis places his palm in front of the man's face. Curtis hits the man with a blast to the head. The man hits the ground without a head.  
  
Curtis: The time has come for my race to return and kill everyone on this planet.  
  
Piper runs to Phoebe to check on her.  
  
Piper: Phoebe are you okay?  
  
Phoebe: Yeah, I'm fine.  
  
Curtis: What's the matter?  
  
Piper waves her hand and freezes everything and everybody.  
  
Curtis: I must be going, but soon Paige will be evil and she will join me.  
  
Curtis disappears.  
  
Phoebe: I am starting to hate him now.  
  
Piper: We can't let Curtis win if we do we are doomed.  
  
Phoebe: Come on we better get back to the manner to check up on Paige  
  
Piper: Right.  
  
Setting: Abandoned Warehouse  
  
Curtis appears.  
  
Seth: Where have you been?  
  
Curtis: What is it of your concern?  
  
Seth: Cole is very upset that you killed one of his demons.  
  
Curtis: I don't care about Cole and his demons. All that I care about is getting back race of slayers.  
  
Curtis starts walking away from Seth, but Curtis stops and hits Seth with an energy blast to the chest. Seth goes flying back and hits the floor.  
  
Curtis: Nice try Cole.  
  
Seth turns into Cole.  
  
Cole: You will die after I get what I want.  
  
Setting: Manor(Paige's Room)  
  
Paige starts feeling that pain again.  
  
Paige: Piper, Phoebe help me.  
  
Piper and Phoebe come running into Paige's room.  
  
Paige: The burning is worse.  
  
Suddenly Paige goes unconscious again. Suddenly Curtis appears in the doorway.  
  
Curtis: She is ready.  
  
Piper: Get out of here. You did this to her.  
  
Curtis: Awake Paige.  
  
Paige wakes up.  
  
Paige: Get away from me.  
  
Paige orbs Phoebe and Piper out of the room. Curtis moves closer to Paige.  
  
Curtis: Are you ready to come home?  
  
Paige: Yes I am.  
  
Curtis: Good.  
  
Piper and Phoebe enter the room.  
  
Curtis: You are too late witches.  
  
Curtis and Paige disappear. Piper and Phoebe look at each other.  
  
Setting: Abandoned Warehouse  
  
Curtis and Paige appear.  
  
Seth: Is she evil?  
  
Paige walks up to Seth and stares at him in the face.  
  
Paige: What the hell do you think?  
  
Seth: We're good to go.  
  
Curtis: We will proceed with the ritual to raise our slayer race.  
  
Craig: We'll get setup and in no time we will rule this planet.  
  
Curtis: Yes, and all the demons, witches and warlocks will die.  
  
Seth: You have no desire to help the source.  
  
Curtis: No. The source is a fool to take the word of a slayer.  
  
Seth: That's true.  
  
Curtis: We will kill him after the ritual.  
  
Setting: Manor  
  
Piper: Great. Now Paige is evil and she will perform the ritual for Curtis.  
  
Leo: He may need a great deal of magic in order to rise is slayer race.  
  
Phoebe: Which means he may need the power of three.  
  
Leo: Yeah.  
  
Piper: He will use Cole and Paige to lure us there.  
  
Leo: That might be a good thing. You two find a spell that will return Paige's soul back and use it on a weapon. Also you will a power of three spell to return Curtis's soul back.  
  
Piper: But our magic will not work on him as long as he has the ring on.  
  
Phoebe: Then we get the ring off his finger.  
  
Piper: That's easier said then done.  
  
Setting: Abandoned Warehouse  
  
Craig: We are setup Curtis. Curtis: Good. Paige.  
  
Paige: Yes Curtis.  
  
Curtis: Are you ready?  
  
Paige: I am ready.  
  
Curtis: You will rule with me over the slayer race.  
  
Paige: I would love nothing more than to do that.  
  
Curtis: All right get into position.  
  
Paige walks into the middle of the candles that are placed in a circle.  
  
Curtis: Proceed.  
  
Craig gives Paige the book of death. She shows the page that Paige will read from.  
  
Craig: Read this.  
  
Paige: Right.  
  
Paige starts reading the spell from the book, but after she's done nothing happens.  
  
Curtis: What's going on? Why isn't anything happening?  
  
Paige: We need the power of three.  
  
Curtis: Damn.  
  
Paige walks towards Curtis.  
  
Paige: Don't worry you have me and you can use me to lure my sisters.  
  
Curtis: Yes. That is a very good idea.  
  
Craig: Are we going?  
  
Curtis: Not quite yet. We need to plan a little more before we get the other witches here.  
  
Craig: Understood.  
  
Curtis: Soon our race will rise and take over this planet.  
  
Setting: Underworld  
  
Cole appears.  
  
Seer: Curtis will betray. He has the power to kill you.  
  
Cole: He won't. I will kill him first.  
  
Seer: He will ruin everything.  
  
Cole: He will be dead long before he can ruin anything.  
  
Seer: You must not let Curtis raise his race. If he does they will over run the earth and there is no way we can stop them.  
  
Cole: He will die. Trust me.  
  
Seer: Be careful. We are so close.  
  
Cole: Don't worry.  
  
Cole disappears.  
  
Setting: Manor  
  
Piper: All right the dagger has the spell on it.  
  
Leo: We must stab Paige with the dagger, but you must pull it out before the soul returns if not she could die.  
  
Piper: Got it.  
  
Phoebe: I got the spell for Curtis.  
  
Leo: Good. The plan is this when you are chanting the spell for Curtis before the end stab Paige with the dagger and pull out. Paige can use her powers on the ring and then you three chant the spell to return Curtis's soul.  
  
Piper: This could work.  
  
Phoebe: Let's hope it does, because if not we are all doomed.  
  
Piper: We will get Paige back.  
  
Phoebe: What about Curtis?  
  
Piper: Right now I could careless about Curtis.  
  
Setting: Abandoned Warehouse  
  
Curtis is about to leave when he senses Cole on his way.  
  
Curtis: Wait someone's coming.  
  
Seth: Cole.  
  
Cole appears.  
  
Cole: You are going to betray me weren't you?  
  
Curtis: And if I say yes what are you going to do about it?  
  
Cole: Kill you.  
  
Cole forms a sword and stabs Curtis in the chest.  
  
Curtis: Ow! Was that supposed to hurt?  
  
Cole: What?  
  
Cole pulls out the sword and Curtis's wound heals instantly.  
  
Curtis hits Cole with a blast to the chest. Cole goes flying across the room and hits the floor. Cole gets back up to his feet.  
  
Cole: This is not over by a long shot.  
  
Cole disappears.  
  
Paige: That was sweet babe.  
  
Curtis: I'm glad you think so. Shall we get your sisters now?  
  
Paige: Let's go.  
  
Curtis and Paige disappear.  
  
Setting: Manor  
  
Piper is sitting at the table preparing to get Paige back. Phoebe enters the room.  
  
Phoebe: What the hell was that in there? Piper: What?  
  
Phoebe: The attack on Curtis.  
  
Piper: He kidnapped Paige and he attacked us. How am I supposed to feel?  
  
Phoebe: But that's not him.  
  
Piper: Don't you get it. This is who is really is. He was born evil and he was sent here to kill us. Having a soul doesn't change that.  
  
Phoebe: At one time we were evil and that's not who we were.  
  
Piper: But Curtis is evil. He was born evil and born without a soul. I don't care to save him at all. I want him dead.  
  
Phoebe: You don't mean that.  
  
Piper: Yes I do.  
  
Piper storms out of the room. Phoebe sits back in her seat and takes a deep breath. Suddenly Curtis and Paige appear. Paige grabs Phoebe and orbs out of the room. Curtis walks into to the next room where Piper in sitting on the couch.  
  
Piper: Phoebe I don't want to talk about Curtis anymore.  
  
Curtis: Really. I though I was a good subject to talk about.  
  
Piper: Curtis.  
  
Curtis: Hello. So you want me dead. Well that's nothing new.  
  
Piper: Where's Phoebe?  
  
Curtis: She'll be fine for now, but you will come with me.  
  
Piper: Why should I?  
  
Curtis: If you want to save your sister.  
  
Piper: I guess I have no choice.  
  
Piper walks towards Curtis and Curtis hits Piper with a blow to the back of the head. Piper goes unconscious. Curtis disappears with Piper.  
  
Setting: Abandoned Warehouse  
  
Piper wakes up and she and Phoebe are in a cage.  
  
Curtis: Are you finally awake? Good. Paige: Now can we get started, because I want to kill these two.  
  
Curtis: Soon.  
  
Paige: Why not now?  
  
Curtis: I have a few words for your sisters.  
  
Paige: Okay, but don't be too long.  
  
Curtis: I won't.  
  
Piper: We have nothing to say to you.  
  
Curtis: Why not? Listen you two will go through with this or I will kill the both you.  
  
Phoebe: Let me ask you one question what about Paige?  
  
Curtis: She will rule the slayer race alongside me.  
  
Piper: Believe I will kill you.  
  
Curtis: You can try, but you won't succeed.  
  
Phoebe: We will.  
  
Curtis: It is time. Get in the center of the circle.  
  
Seth and Craig take Phoebe and Piper to the center of the circle and Paige enters as well.  
  
Curtis: Now let's get started. You read from here and don't try anything stupid.  
  
Piper: Okay.  
  
The three of them start reading from the book when Phoebe pulls out the dagger. Phoebe stabs Paige in the back and quickly pulls out the dagger.  
  
Curtis: What are you doing? Kill them.  
  
Suddenly Cole appears with three demons.  
  
Cole: Get them.  
  
The demons attack Curtis, Seth and Craig.  
  
Demon 1 tries to hit Seth with a barrage of attacks, but Seth dodges all of the attacks with ease. Seth hits Demon 1 with a punch to the head. Demon 1 goes flying to the ground. Demon 1 leaps back up to his feet. Seth hits Demon 1 with a sidekick to the head. Demon 1 staggers back a few steps. Seth fires an energy blast at Demon 1 and goes into flames. Demon 1 explodes. Demon 2 tries to hit Craig with a punch to the head, but Craig dodges the hit. Craig forms a sword and stabs Demon 2 in the chest. Demon 2 goes into flames and he explodes. Demon 3 tries to hit Curtis with a kick to the chest. Curtis dodges the kick with ease. Curtis forms a sword and stabs Demon 3 in the chest. Demon 3 turns to flames and explodes.  
  
Piper: Paige come on wake up.  
  
Phoebe: Please Paige.  
  
Paige suddenly wakes up.  
  
Paige: Piper, Phoebe what's going on?  
  
Piper: Thank god.  
  
Phoebe: Guys do you see what I see?  
  
Cole hits Seth and Craig with fireballs and they catch on fire. Seth and Craig explode.  
  
Curtis: You kill my two most loyal slayers. Now you will die.  
  
Cole: Bring it on.  
  
Cole charges at Curtis and tries to hit Curtis with a punch to the head, but Curtis dodges the punch. Curtis hits Cole with three punches to the head and a spinning back first punch to the head. Cole goes flying to the ground. Cole gets back up to his feet. Curtis hits Cole with a sidekick to the chest. Cole goes flying to the wall. Curtis tries to hit Cole with a punch to the chest, but Cole moves out of the way. Curtis punches a hole in the wall. Cole hits Curtis with an energy ball. Curtis goes flying into wall.  
  
Curtis: Now it is time to show you what a slayer is truly made of.  
  
Curtis starts yelling and charging up and his hair gets longer in length, his eyes turn totally black, he gets bigger in muscle mass.  
  
Curtis: Now you feel my power.  
  
Cole tries to hit Curtis with a punch to the head, but Curtis dodges the punch. Curtis forms a sword and stabs Cole in the chest. Cole hits the ground and he goes in flames.  
  
Phoebe: Cole!!!  
  
Cole explodes and when the smoke clears Cole is on the ground.  
  
Curtis: He's human now.  
  
Curtis grabs Cole by the neck.  
  
Curtis: Hey witch now you get to watch him die.  
  
Phoebe: NO!!!  
  
Curtis snaps Cole's neck and he falls to the ground and dies. Paige teleports behind Curtis and Curtis turns around. Paige stabs Curtis in the chest. Curtis staggers back in pain. Paige grabs the ring off Curtis's finger.  
  
Curtis: My ring. That is mine.  
  
Piper: Paige hurry.  
  
Phoebe: He killed Cole.  
  
Piper: Phoebe we need to do this in order to kill this Curtis.  
  
Phoebe: Right.  
  
The three start chanting the spell to bring back Curtis's soul. Suddenly Curtis screams in pain and hits the floor. Curtis wakes up.  
  
Curtis: Paige.  
  
Paige: Curtis.  
  
Curtis: I am sorry.  
  
Paige hugs Curtis.  
  
Setting: Manor  
  
Paige: I can't believe Curtis remembers everything that he did.  
  
Piper: Must be hard on him.  
  
(knock at the door)  
  
Paige opens the door and Curtis is standing there.  
  
Curtis: Can I talk to you for a minute.  
  
Paige: Yeah. Come in.  
  
Paige and Curtis walk into the kitchen.  
  
Curtis: I wanted to say thank you.  
  
Paige: You're welcome.  
  
Phoebe walks into the room.  
  
Curtis stands up and sees Phoebe.  
  
Curtis: Phoebe, I am so sorry about Cole.  
  
Phoebe: It's not your fault. Don't worry about it. I'm just glad that the good side of you is back.  
  
Curtis: Thanks.  
  
Leo orbs in.  
  
Leo: Hey, glad you're back Curtis.  
  
Piper: Don't worry Curtis we're glad that you're here.  
  
Curtis: Thanks  
  
Paige: See everybody loves you.  
  
Curtis and Paige hug each other.  
  
(ending credits roll)  
  
THE END 


End file.
